masterofmagicfandomcom-20200216-history
Efreet
|rarity = Rare |casting_cost = |upkeep_cost = per turn |research_cost = |num_figures = |moves = |melee = |ranged = |defense = |resist = |hits = |abilities = +20% To Hit Caster ( ) Fire Immunity }} The Efreet is a type of Fantastic Unit featured in Master of Magic. Efreets belong to the Realm, and may be summoned using a Summoning Spell of the same name. The Efreet has a reasonable and , but its primary advantages are its quick and its ability to cast spells with its own . It is also virtually immune to Fire Damage. The Fantastic Unit Physical Description An Efreet has the upper body of a large, fat, strong man, with a magical vortex instead of a lower body. The Efreet wears little above the waist - only a belt indicating the end of the its physical half and the start of its magical one. Its head is adorned with a small-horned hat. Efreets are originally creatures from Arabian myths, and in many folklore stories they were malicious creatures capable of changing their form to trick their enemies. The Efreet is a . Attack Properties For a high-tier Fantastic Creature, the Efreet's basic Melee- and Ranged Attack Strengths are both somewhat lacking - although in practice they are much stronger thanks to the creature's uncanny ability To Hit. The Efreet has a Melee Strength of which, coupled with its bonus, gives it an average "raw" output of points per attack. The creature's Ranged Magical Attack has the same strength of . Since this too enjoys the bonus, its average "raw" output is also points at any range. The Efreet uses its own to execute Ranged Attacks. Therefore, it does not have a static ammunition limit, as explained below. Based on its however, the maximum number of Ranged Attacks it may perform during a single battle is 6. Defensive Properties The Efreet's Defense score is somewhat high at . It will block an average points from Conventional Damage attacks. The Efreet has only though, meaning that it is not particularly sturdy in battle. It should be kept away from strong enemy units if possible. Much more impressive however is the creature's Resistance score, which is . This essentially means that any Unit Curse or ill effect that does not enforce a Resistance penalty on its target may not affect the Efreet at all. The creature also possesses the Fire Immunity ability, which grants it a Defense of against all spells and attacks that deliver Fire Damage. This reduces the of such attacks against the Efreet by an average of , an amount so high that the vast majority of them are practically incapable of penetrating. Spellcasting The Efreet possesses the Caster ability with a pool of . In other words, it can spend up to casting its own spells during combat, without using any of its controlling Wizard's or Spell Casting Skill. Although technically the Efreet has access to every spell that can be cast in combat, with a pool of only , some spells are simply too expensive for it, while others may be cast multiple times before the creature empties its pool: Casting any spell also costs the Efreet all of its remaining Movement Allowance for the turn - however much there is left. Therefore, it can only cast one spell per turn, but may move freely before doing so. As long as it has at least 0.5 Movement Points remaining, it can cast a spell - after which its Movement Points are reduced to 0. The Efreet's is replenished after each battle, but it is also used to feed its , instead of an Ammunition count. Each such attack eats up out of the Efreet's pool, thus allowing it to make up to 6 of them per battle (6 × = , with left over). Unfortunately, the use of instead of ammunition means that each Ranged Attack performed by the Efreet reduces the amount it has left for casting spells, and vice versa. Other Properties The Efreet can move at a rate of on the overland map and during combat. This allows it to easily evade enemy units (which is good because it is not particularly durable), and to maneuver to attack the weaker ones. Basic Tactics Efreets are quite fragile for their high Casting Cost, and do not inflict too much combat either. They should be kept away from strong enemy attackers, and instead use their quick ability to try and pick off weaker enemy units which present a smaller threat to them. Although the Efreet's casting ability allows it to utilize various direct damage spells, most of these are significantly less effective than investing the same amount of into the creature's instead. As such, it is typically better to use the Efreet's for Ranged Attacks, and cast spells only if an appropriate opportunity presents itself. The situation is similar with the Efreet's innate Fire Immunity. While it does limit enemy Wizards to using only lightning-based spells against the creature, the Efreet is unfortunately not sturdy enough to goe toe-to-toe with many of the units that have an innate - at least not without significantly weakening them from afar first. However, this immunity can be more useful against lesser creatures such as Hell Hounds, Doom Bats, or low-tier Draconian Normal Units, particularly when facing large numbers of them, where preventing all of their voluntary attacks is not viable. Enemy Efreets Efreets are somewhat common as neutral monsters. They'll most likely appear in , accompanied by any kind of lower-level creatures. They will often be surrounded by Fire Elementals, and can summon more as necessary. Efreets are fairly easy to destroy with Ranged Attacks, as their Defense score and are rather low. Direct damage spells can also work great as long as they don't deal Fire Damage. Fighting an Efreet in melee combat is somewhat more tricky, as the creature is and is quite fast. However, any serious Melee Attack unit should be able to bring it down quickly enough. Ability Overview +20% To Hit * This unit has an extra to hit its target with every die of its Attack Rolls. This improves its statistical chance to inflict more with each attack it makes. Caster ( ) * This unit may cast spells during combat, drawing from its own personal pool to do so. * Spellcasting takes up all of the unit's remaining Movement Points for the turn. * The unit may spend up to per battle. Its pool is reset at the end of each battle - assuming the unit survives at all. Fire Immunity * This unit is considered to have a Defense score of against any attack that delivers Fire Damage, including attacks. The Summoning Spell Usage Efreet may only be cast overland, for the base Casting Cost of . Upon successfully casting the spell, the new Efreet unit will appear in the Town currently containing the Wizard's Summoning Circle, with full Movement Allowance, and may move and/or attack immediately as necessary. To keep the Efreet in play, its controller is required to pay an Upkeep Cost of per turn. This is drawn automatically from the caster's pool at the beginning of each turn while the unit exists. Failure to pay this Upkeep due to lack of will lead to the Efreet immediately disappearing, along with any Unit Enchantments currently affecting it. However, this upkeep is for the unit, not for the spell: Summoning Spells can not be dispelled by the enemy once cast. Naturally though, if the unit is destroyed, then it is gone from the world entirely, and there is no further need to pay its Upkeep Cost. Units summoned on the overland map may also be dismissed manually from their unit statistics window the same way as any other overland unit (during their controller's turn, while not in combat). Acquisition As a Rare Spell of the Realm, Efreet may become available to any Wizard who acquires at least Spellbooks. With any less, the spell can not be learned during the campaign. This is the minimum requirement for it to be traded for, appear in Treasure, or be found in the spoils of victory when conquering the Fortress of a rival Wizard who already knows it. The base chance for Efreet to be researchable (at some point) in the campaign is roughly 10% (with books), which gradually increases with the amount of Spellbooks possessed or found during gameplay. With or more, the spell is certain to show up sooner or later, unless acquired from another source. It has a Research Cost of , although its research is quicker for Wizards possessing the Sage Master, Conjurer, and/or Chaos Mastery Retorts; or a bookshelf containing or more. Efreet may also be selected as a starting spell by players who allocate all of of their picks into books when creating their Wizard. In this case, it will be available for casting as soon as the game begins. Category:Units Category:Fantastic Creatures Category:Chaos